Home is where the heart lies
by Cal-Wills
Summary: When AJ and Kaitlyn lose their respective submissive Punk (To Paul Heyman) and Eve (To Zack Ryder), they hired the Shield to get them back. However after the Shield drugs and returns them, AJ and Kaitlyn have to find a way to convince them to stay and they also realize that maybe there was a reason they left to begin with... AJ/Punk, Kaitlyn/Eve, D/s relationships, etc. Co-Written
1. Sounds like an Injustice

**Okay so this is a short fic I'm co-Writing with PrincessofPunk8 Aka P2. This would be our 2nd RP/Co-written fic. This is Chapter 1 of 5. This took us a couple days but it's not bad. **

**Eventual pairings:** AJ Lee (April Mendez)/CM Punk (Phil Brooks) and Kaitlyn/Eve Torres

**Rated:** Mature

**Warnings:** _**F/M**_, _**F/F**_ (_**Femslash**_), _**pegging**_ (a _girl_ screwing a _guy_ in the ass with a strap on… I'm blunt…), _**Language**_, _**Fem-dom**_ (Female Dominants) _**D/s relationships**_, _**drugging**_, _**abduction**_, _**implied M/M rape**_ (Slash rape) _**Dom!AJ/sub!Punk**_, _**Dom!Kaitlyn/sub!Eve**_ And I believe I've covered it all.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"So let me get this straight... you two want us to commit several felonies, including abduction, drugging people, and not just any people but two WWE world champions, and just dropping them off at some were house in the middle of fucking nowhere, where we don't know what will happen to them afterwards... for a bribe...And I'm assuming this is a pretty large sum of cash... considering this is a very risky job you're asking of us...right?" Dean Ambrose asked as he glanced at the two women in front of him.

"Wait... how exactly do we know that you're not going to murder them or something and then we get blamed for it?" Seth Rollins asked as he glanced up at Dean and Roman who looked at each other and nodded glancing at their future clients.

Kaitlyn Bonin and April Mendez smirked at each other.

"We're not going to murder them," AJ told them. "They belong to us. We're only taking back what is ours." Kaitlyn nodded beside her.

"Heyman and Ryder, they took my Eve and AJ's Punk away from us. We just want them back, and we don't have the patience for pretty words," Kaitlyn continued, crossing her arms.

"Sounds like an injustice..." Roman Reigns spoke up and glanced at Seth and Dean.

"Do we have a deal or not boys?" AJ asked, leaning forward.

Dean extended his hand and shook AJ's and then Kaitlyn's. "Yeah. We have a deal. Make sure we get our asking price upon the arrival of your... packages." Dean said before he looked over at Roman and Seth, jerking his head towards the door. "Let's go." He ordered as the three men walked away.

"Great idea to get them involved April," Kaitlyn said, standing and stretching her muscles out.

"What did I tell you, they're the best in the business," AJ smirked, pressing herself up against Kaitlyn. Her partner grinned and leant down, dropping a quick kiss on AJ's lips before leading the way out of the room. They both had their own separate lives, pets, dungeons. But every so often, they got the urge to fight for their domination, and so they went to each other. Eve and Punk had both known, and accepted it, and when the urge struck both subs could often be found curled up in the same bed chilling out.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"You think you can handle yourself tonight?" Paul Heyman asked as Phil glanced up. "You're not going to be out there with me tonight?" Phil asked blinking in confusion. "No. I'm managing Brock tonight... and speaking of which I gotta go now. I'll catch you later Champ." Heyman told him, flashing a smirk his way before rushing off to find Lesnar.

Phil sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. Sometimes he wished he'd have never left AJ... He missed his Mistress terribly, knowing she never would've left him the way Paul constantly does. And then there's Brock who is constantly looking at him like he's a piece of meat... Sometimes taking liberties with him… Phil shuddered violently, Brock always made him feel uncomfortable.

The door opened behind Phil and Phil didn't bother to see who it was as he tossed "You forget something Paul?" over his shoulder. He frowned when Paul didn't answer and started to turn around only for the room to go dark as two pairs of arms tried to grab him and hold him down.

Phil opened his mouth to yell for help but a moist rag was shoved over his face. Phil struggled, kicking his legs wildly as he felt himself starting to get weaker, his limbs becoming heavy, and then eventually passing out as a voice mumbled "It doesn't have to hurt… Don't fight it Punk. Embrace it."

When Punk was completely out Dean flipped the light back on with a smirk as he lit up a cigarette and took a puff. "That was easy. One down. One to go." He murmured as he glanced at Seth who tucked the rag away. He nodded to them. "That should keep him out for a while. Pick him up and take him to the car. Tie him up... and get your asses back in here. Let's finish this damn job..." He muttered as Roman threw Punk's lifeless body over his shoulder and Seth grabbed his stuff.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Zack... are you sure you don't want me at ringside to watch you win the US title back?" Eve asked pouting slightly. Zack smiled and pecked her lips. "No babe... I got this. Just stay back here and chillax." Zack told her as he slid his shades on and left the room heading to gorilla position.

Eve sighed as she decided to go grab something from catering. She opened the door and jumped as three men covered in black backed her back into the locker room, one producing a rag. Eve's scream was cut off by Roman shoving his large hand over her mouth, grunting as she bit down.

"You fucking bitch!" He hissed grabbing her throat. "Hurry the fuck up Seth." He ordered as Seth held the rag over her mouth and nose, forcing her to breathe the chemicals in. Eve faded quickly as they quickly carried her out, repeating the same thing they did to Punk.

"Here's the directions." Dean told Seth handing him the map their clients had given them, pulling out a cell phone and calling them to confirm that their packages had been picked up and were on the way.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"They're on the way Kait," AJ announced, hanging the phone up. Kaitlyn grinned and surveyed their dungeon, pleased with how it had turned out. It was one large room, built into the basement, with a sliding partition that could separate it in half. The two women had surmised that it would probably make their subs feel safer if they could see each other, at least at the start. Besides, both women were seriously pissed at the circumstances that had lost them their subs, and they knew that with the eyes on the other on their work, they would be much less likely to lose control.

"I can't wait to punish my girl for leaving like she did," Kaitlyn crowed, looking around at the assortment of strap ons, as well as whips, crops and various other punishment implements. AJ pressed herself up to Kaitlyn's back and kissed her bare shoulder, both of them dressed in corsets and leather pants. AJ had been unwilling to relinquish her chucks, whereas Kaitlyn had opted for knee high leather boots.

"At least your girl only went to Ryder," AJ chuckled darkly. "Can you really imagine him satisfying her? After a few strikes with that crop she'll be begging for your collar again."

"And your pet will beg as soon as he sees your strap on," Kaitlyn reminded AJ. "Heyman's dick has gotta be tiny, Punk will be begging to feel you choke him." AJ smirked and nodded in reply, reminded of how she had lost her sub.

Punk had been offered management by Heyman, something that AJ wasn't too keen on at the time. She had allowed it though, and over a few weeks Punk had pulled away from her, preferring to spend his time with his manager. Eventually she had put her foot down, demanding that her sub choose between them, and Punk had handed his collar over before walking out of her door.

In Kaitlyn's case, she had missed any signs that Eve was unhappy. Instead, she had returned to their hotel room one night to find a note and Eve's collar sitting on top of the dresser. The note only said that Eve was unable to remain at Kaitlyn's feet, as she had fallen in love with Ryder, and was asking for her release. Kaitlyn had her suspicions, but after Eve continuously avoided her, had eventually given up and relinquished control of her precious sub.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Seth parked the black SUV as the three men got out and walked to the door, pounding on it. They waited for their clients to unlock the door. "We got them. Our payment?" Dean asked as he flicked his cigarette butt.

AJ held the plain black briefcase out, allowing Dean to take it. "Cash, unmarked," she smirked. "Our pets?"

Dean opened the case and looked at the money giving it a quick count and closed it when he saw that it was all there with a smirk as he turned to Seth and Roman and gave a curt nod. "Go get the packages" He told them as Roman slung a gagged, bound and blindfolded Punk over his shoulder, followed by Seth with a gagged, bound and blinded Eve over his shoulder.

They laid them on the beds that Kait and AJ pointed out, as Dean handed their belongings over as well. "We're very thorough." He told them with a nod. As they headed to the door he stopped and turned to the two women. "There's also something you should know, we used a strong inhalant to subdue them, and so if they awake with cramps or vomiting, it's a normal side effect. Water, air... should help it pass..." Dean told them before they left.

Kaitlyn looked at AJ.

"Alright, so we might have to wait a little before punishing them," AJ sighed, and chained Punk's ankle to the bed. Kaitlyn let out a frustrated sigh before following suit with Eve, allowing herself a quick stroke of the soft brunette waves before she tore herself away and took a seat on a chair at the end of the bed.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**That concludes Chapter 1! 2 should be around shortly! Hope you guys enjoyed the start, drop a review and let us know what you think. **

**~ Cal & P2**


	2. Recognise me?

**xSkittlesRulex:** Thanks.

**Ilse'sPurpleSummer:** Thank you! Here's more and Hah! Thanks I had help. ;) P2 helped ALLOT, I actually ask her more things than I Google… Mhm. She's my expert… So in every fic that has some D/s in it, everything should thank her Lol

**takers dark lover:** Different is good, at one point Slash was different... still is to some. Thanks.

Now that that is out of the way, here's 2!

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Punk felt sick to his stomach as he tried shaking the cobwebs away, everything came crashing back to him. He remembered Paul telling him that he'd have to go it alone tonight because he had to manage his other client Brock Lesnar.

He also remembered hearing his locker room door open, thinking it was Heyman and that he'd forget something and came back to get it, he didn't think to turn around. The lights went off and remembered being attacked by several men.

They had to have drugged him with something because his body felt so weak and heavy, his thoughts were jumbled as he forced his eyes open only to see the same darkness as when they were closed; realizing he was blindfolded.

He couldn't move his arms even if he wasn't drugged, he could feel the ropes tightly wound around his wrists, his feet were untied but his ankle had something cuffed around it. He tried to cry out for help but found it a waste of energy because for one, he was drugged and his speech was horribly slurred.

For two he had a ball gag in his mouth preventing him from talking, upon that realization, Punk felt his stomach muscles contract as he fought to breathe through his nose knowing that it was crucial especially now that he felt the vomit in the back of his throat.

He knew he had to stay calm and try to get the attention of whoever it was that was holding him as a hostage, or he could choke to death on his own vomit. He forced out a groan, feeling himself start to cough as he tried to turn on his side, he just knew it was a side effect of whatever the hostage taker gave him. He felt fear in the back of his mind, that this was the end… until someone released the ball gag.

AJ rested her hand on the back of Punk's head, pushing the basin under his mouth.

"Let it out baby," she soothed, stroking his hair gently. Kaitlyn stood and released Eve's gag silently, unwilling to put her own sub in a position that would endanger her.

Punk could feel the sweat dripping down his face, his entire body felt hot. His arms that were tied tightly behind his back were beginning to go numb from his body weight laying on them; the rough ropes were biting into his wrists. He coughed, retching violently, he panted in between throwing up and gagging.

It lasted for what seemed like forever to Punk but in reality could've just been a few minutes, until he was just dry heaving, having thrown up what little he had eaten before he was abducted. His head felt like it was in a fucking vice as he fell back onto his bound arms, struggling to take air in between dry heaves. His throat was so dry, his body felt so heaving, and he felt like he was dying.

"W-who... the... f-fuck are you?" Phil asked, his voice coming out hoarse and raspy from just throwing up. "What d-do want you f-from me?" He asked, his speech slurred, he coughed, and tried to swallow but his mouth was bone dry.

AJ untied the knot at the back of his head, letting the blindfold drop to the floor.

"Recognize me pet?" she asked, cupping his cheek. "You shouldn't have left me for Heyman."

Punk's eyes closed as he was blinded by the bright light from an unfamiliar room. When his eyes finally adjusted to the lighting, his gaze landed on AJ, his former Mistress. He looked around as he forced himself to breathe through his nose, seeing Eve unconscious lying on a metal exam type table. Much like him, she was also bound as Kaitlyn stood next to her, smirking over at him.

"Y-you guys are fucking… crazy" Phil growled as he tried to will his body to move, to struggle against the ties that bound him where he was. "Let me the f-fuck go!" He demanded as his chest heaved with anger and more than a little fear.

"You can't f-fucking d-do this t-to us!" Phil hissed closing his eyes against the throbbing in his head, he knew his outburst wasn't helping him one bit but he couldn't help it. "L-let us g-go..." He demanded his voice low. "Or… else…"

"Or else what pet?" AJ asked, stepping away from him. "What could you possibly do to us bound to a table?"

Kaitlyn tapped her lip with a perfectly manicured fingernail.

"He could...nope that would require the use of his arms. Or...no that would mean he would be free." AJ laughed and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Nothing you can do to touch us pet," she laughed.

"I've had enough with your l-little fucking games! Untie me… Now. Why the f-fuck are you guys d-doing this to me?!" Punk asked in a snarl, dropping his head back on the metal table.

"Let me go. You d-don't own us anymore… A…J… Kaitlyn." he hissed, calling them by their names, breaking one of their rules as he stared at them defiantly.

"When Paul finds out about this you two won't have a fucking job." Punk warned them with a glare, challenging them to do or say otherwise.

"You pretend that Paul still cares?" AJ laughed. "How do you think my lackeys were able to get a hold of you? Newsflash Punk, he doesn't care about anyone but his wallet!" Kaitlyn nodded and stroked Eve's cheek absently as she stood beside her.

"Watch your tone boy," Kaitlyn warned her voice low and threatening. "You don't get to dictate the rules, and you still show us respect."

"Paul does care about me!" Punk shouted his lips trembling as he looked away from the two women.

"He does care… He does… I'm not a submissive anymore… I'm not your submissive anymore… neither is Eve… I don't owe you two jack shit…" Punk mumbled as AJ's words dawned on him. 'They paid those men to attack me, abduct me… to drug…' He stomped the thoughts out as he looked over at them.

"You…You did this… You… you let them d-drug m-me?" He asked in a broken whisper as he looked over at AJ and Kaitlyn who were both smirking darkly. He felt the sting of betrayal, the hurt…

"You can't just stop being a submissive," AJ said, reaching out to rest her hand on Punks cheek. "And if you would just stop being so fucking stubborn, they wouldn't have had to drug you."

"It's nothing you have to worry about, the drug is temporary and non-harmful," Kaitlyn soothed. "You just have to relax."

"You owe me your submission Punk," AJ said, a dark look taking over her face. "I trained you, owned you. And out of no-where, you hook up with Paul. Fine, not a problem. But you started drifting, and I know it had something to do with him. You just have to let it happen again, I know you enjoyed being under me."

"Oh really is that so? I can't stop being a sub? Well I fucking did! And no… fuck you both… You probably have no fucking idea what they used on me! You know I'm straight edge! And you let them… you let them drug me…" Phil hissed, his chest heaving as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut, trying to force his body to shake off the drugs effect, but his limbs still felt so heavy.

"I don't owe either of you a second of my damn time! You're not my Domme anymore! It was my CHOICE to leave you because Paul showed me what I was missing out on! I don't fucking owe you shit. I may have enjoyed it at one point, but that me is dead and gone and I'm not just going to let you fucking rape me! Yes rape, cause that is what it would be!" Punk yelled glaring a hole through both AJ and Kaitlyn. With how loud he was screaming it was a miracle that Eve was still out like a light.

Kaitlyn disappeared from the room, bringing back a glass of water.

"You're right Punk, we shouldn't have let them drug you," Kait soothed. "Just drink this." She held the glass to Punks lips, tilting it slightly.

"What exactly were you missing out on?" AJ demanded. "I loved you, what were you missing?"

Punk spit the water out and turned his head refusing anymore of the water, making the cool liquid run down his chin and all over his neck, spilling over the table under him.

"I don't fucking want anything that you two have to offer! How do I know you're not trying to fucking drug me again?!" He hissed keeping his head to the side and clamping his mouth shut. Their betrayal stung him that they knew his lifestyle and let some animals fucking drug him.

"Having my own free fucking will, being able to have a say so in things that I do… being able to do whatever the hell I want to when I want to…" Punk hissed as he squeezed his eyes shut. His mouth was dry as fuck but there was no way in hell he was accepting a damn thing from either of them! If the drug they let those assholes use on him dehydrated and killed him, well that was on their conscious!

Kaitlyn looked down at him.

"Look at me," she demanded lowly. AJ stalked straight up to him, bringing her palm down across his cheek.

"I never stopped you from doing things that you wanted," she hissed. "You always had your own free will; I never would have taken that away from you." Kaitlyn put the glass down next to Punk and moved to her lover, gripping AJ's arms gently.

"Go calm down, let me talk to him," she spoke softly, AJ shooting Punk a scathing glare before stalking out of the room.

"Now look at me," Kaitlyn said again, picking the glass back up.

Punk's body shook, his eyes watering both from the impact of the slap and just everything taking its toll, the betrayal of his former Domme's willingly allowing their lackeys to drug him knowing how he felt about drugs. The fact that AJ had never really laid a hand on him like she just did, losing her composure and striking him in the face made his eyes well up with tears that threatened to fall.

He wondered if Paul was missing him, what he was thinking… Or if he noticed Phil was gone at all… Probably not now that he had Brock back… He refused to look at Kaitlyn and stared at the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Just let me go home..." Phil whispered quietly.

"You know we can't do that," Kaitlyn said softly, crouching by her head. She showed him the water glass and took a sip herself, before holding it back out to him. "Please Phil, just take the damn water. We're sorry about the drugs, it won't happen again." She scrubbed a hand over her face roughly.

"You and Eve, well AJ and I are kinda crazy about the two of you," she told him softly. "And yes, maybe we went too far. But would you have listened to us any other way?"

"No I don't want the fucking water, I don't trust you and I'll NEVER trust either of you again! And why not?! Just let me go… I just wanna go home… Just let me go back to Paul." Phil pleaded still not looking at her as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

"I don't care how you guys feel about me… and whether I'd have listened or not it's still no fucking excuse to drug me! I left on my own free will… the contract I signed said I could leave if I wanted and I did and still do want to leave. You guys don't own me anymore… nobody owns me." Phil hissed opening his eyes as a thought occurred to him.

"You'll have to let me go eventually. You can't keep me here forever… you can't…" Phil muttered hoping to get through to at least one of them.

Kaitlyn looked up to see AJ peering through the door, the smaller woman nodding.

"It's not happening Phillip," she said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder and pulling him to a sitting position. "But I will untie you; I know those ropes have to be hurting." She made quick work of the knots, and placed the water next to his head.

"You can do whatever you want with that," she said softly. "We're not leaving you, and we're not letting you go." She crossed to the door and rested her chin on top of AJs head, and wrapped her arms around her.

"He'll come around," she murmured softly. "Don't worry."

"Where the fuck are you going! Let me go! This is bullshit! You can't keep me here dammit I'm the WWE Champion! People aren't just going to forget about me!" Phil screamed, gritting his teeth and trying to roll his body over and off the table, but due to the drug's influence he didn't move an inch.

"Let me go! Paul's probably worried sick about me!" Punk yelled as he lifted his head and slammed it back against the metal table. "Let me go! You don't own me!" He yelled hoarsely, snapping the back of his head against the table to get a desired reaction.

AJ tried to pull away, but Kaitlyn just held her tighter.

"He's just throwing a tantrum," she soothed. "Ignore him."

"He's hurting himself Kait," AJ protested.

"And what are you going to do?" Kaitlyn asked. "Go over there and restrain him? He already hates us for drugging him, tying him down isn't going to help." AJ grit her teeth and called out to Punk.

"We're right here Phil, we're not going to leave you alone."

"If you don't let me go… I swear to you… I will knock my fucking self unconscious… and what prey tell are you two gonna do if I do it? If I give myself a fucking concussion, you can't take me to a hospital, though knowing you two as I do, I HIGHLY doubt there's one around here… I swear I will injury myself… try me…" Punk started swallowing dryly.

"And if you do take me to a hospital… They'll want to know what happened… possibly fucking PISS OR BLOOD TEST ME and find some weird substance in MY FUCKING BODY… and they'll want to know EXACTLY how it got there… and you bet your ass I'll tell them." Phil continued letting out a quiet whimper as he got a slight cramp in abdomen that steadily got worse.

"I will tell th-Ah!" Phil gasped as he desperately tried to curl into himself to get the pain to go away. 'Great another fucking side effect' Phil thought to himself, knowing it was probably due to the drug already dehydrating his body and the vomiting further dehydrated him. "What the fuck did they use on me?!" Phil whimpered quietly.

"Would you like some water now?" Kaitlyn asked calmly. "It was a strong inhalant, but water will help Phillip."

"You knock yourself unconsciousness, and then you're the one responsible," AJ called out. "We're wrestlers; we know how to deal with concussions." She shook her head.

"Why couldn't Eve wake first, she might at least be reasonable," AJ muttered into Kaitlyn's chest, causing the taller woman to laugh softly.

Phil's only response was a whimper, his mouth and throat were so dry, his mid-section hurt like hell and the ones who claimed to love him were just standing there as he suffered. The most fucked up thing was, it was their fault, they did this to him. He knew Paul would never hurt him.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**And that marks the end of chapter 2! Be sure to drop a review and let us know you think! Thanks to the ones who left reviews, faved and or followed! Much appreciated **

**~ Cal & P2**


	3. Breaking apart at the seems

**VKxXx92:** Thank you! This one and "All that we Needed" are Co-written though, but still that's how I see them. After all AJ isn't a weak minded woman. Sometimes Punkers just needs someone to take his control away. Haha Here you go!

**xSkittlesRulex:** Thanks. Here.

**Ilse'sPurpleSummer:** Hah well here's Chapter 3!

**BrightAsNight:** Of course she does, she always does Lol. He just feels a little bit betrayed and you'll see why as the story progresses. You actually CAN blame AJ and Kaitlyn, they did know and paid them to do it, re-read the first sentence of chapter one, here:

"So let me get this straight... you two want us to commit several felonies, including abduction, **drugging people**, and not just any people but two WWE world champions, and just dropping them off at some were house in the middle of fucking nowhere, where we don't know what will happen to them afterwards... for a bribe...And I'm assuming this is a pretty large sum of cash... considering this is a very risky job you're asking of us...right?" Dean Ambrose asked as he glanced at the two women in front of him.

So they did know that they'd drug them. You'll find out about Eve soon enough. Here's Chapter 3!

**takers dark lover:** Can you really blame him? I know how he feels… Here's Chapter 3 LOL

**Alrighty then on with the chapter! **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Kaitlyn crossed to Punk's side and picked the water up, helping him to sit up slightly. "Take small sips," she told him firmly. "It will help with the pain."

Phil let out a quiet whimper and tried to turn his head away, still putting up a struggle even that at this point, when he knew Kaitlyn and AJ could easily over power him in his current state.

Half of him wanted to just give in and let them have their way with him, to let them own him again. That was the 'old Punk', a side of him that he long since buried and it was battling the 'new Punk' for dominance or submission, however you look at it. 'Old Punk' was battling for submission, and 'New Punk' was battling to dominate.

Then there was the other side that wanted to be free. That missed Paul even if Paul didn't miss him back. The side that was pissed off that they had used something he despised to subdue him. Whereas the 'Old Punk' was stung, hurt that they'd betray him like this... Punk clamped his mouth shut. 'You can't MAKE me do anything... watch me in agony cause you put me here'. He thought.

Kaitlyn shook her head.

"We're not going to force you to drink," she said softly. "This whole exercise, it's about you seeing what's best for you. That means you willingly coming to us. Willingly submitting. Willingly doing something to lessen the pain."

"I...I didn't...willingly... I'm not... in pain... because... I came... here willingly..." Phil whimpered out, as his vision started swimming. "You... fucking forced me to..."

"You never would have come to us willingly," Kaitlyn said softly. "We simply had to create the opportunity for you to see that you were wrong." She frowned.

"Please Phil, just drink some water," AJ pleaded, coming closer. "Please."

"That... that means that anything I do from here on... out is not done willingly..." Phil started trying to swallow and it next to impossible.

He turned his attention to AJ. "Oh... it's you... why... I thought you liked... seeing me in pain... seeing me helpless...and now you're pleading with me oh... oh how things change... if I don't... are you gonna slap me again?" He asked tauntingly.

"No, Phil, it means that you have the chance to get away from the poison that Paul Heyman spews," Kaitlyn soothed.

"Not this kind of pain," AJ told him. "Drink the water."

"The only poison is already… in my fucking body thanks to you!" Phil snapped feeling his head throbbing. "It's all the same…" Phil replied as he tried to pull away from Kaitlyn.

AJ shook her head and left the room, unable to stomach the sight of her sub in pain, and being so stubborn.

"Punk you're only hurting yourself," Kaitlyn reasoned. "Just a few sips."

"It's on your fucking conscience… I wouldn't be here if not for you two… those are facts" Phil whispered quietly. "Aw AJ can't stand to see what she did to me?" He taunted.

"Punk, stop this," Kaitlyn pleaded. "You're being stubborn, and you have to stop!"

"No fuck you… I don't have to do anything…" Phil mumbled with a grimace. There was a sound behind Kaitlyn as Eve was slowly coming to and Punk weakly smirked. "Go on… run over there and let me suffer in peace." He taunted. "Just remember that whatever happens… it's on you." Punk told her with a sinister glint in his eyes, much like Heyman.

Kaitlyn sighed and stood, resting a hand on his head.

"If you change your mind," she said softly, before she crossed to Eve's side. "Just breathe through it Evie."

"I'm not…" Phil muttered as he closed his eyes, his body shivering.

Much like Phil, Eve wound up puking up her stomach contents; it lasted for several minutes until she able to stop dry heaving. "Where…Where am I?" She whimpered feeling the same panic that Punk felt upon waking. She couldn't see anything and she was freaking out.

"You're a fucking hostage…"Phil whispered quietly.

"I'm… I'm blindfolded…" Eve heaved feeling her stomach aching slightly and her body unable to move. Like Phil, her hands were tied tightly with a rope underneath her. "Help! H-Help!" Eve cried out as Phil growled quietly, his head hurt and she wasn't helping.

Kaitlyn quickly untied Eve's blindfold, smoothing her hair down. "It's ok," she soothed. "You're safe, with AJ and I."

"K-Kaitlyn?" Eve asked blinking as she was momentarily blinded. "W-where's Zack? W-what are you doing here? Y-you and A-AJ? What's going on?" She asked, confused. Her mouth was so dry and nothing was making sense. "I-I can't move…" She whimpered quietly.

"I know Evie," Kaitlyn reassured her, fetching a second glass of water. She placed it down, and helped Eve sit up, untying the ropes.

"Drink this, it'll help," she promised, holding the glass to Eve's lips.

Eve eagerly drank the water, finishing off the glass, moaning quietly as the cold liquid soothed her dry throat and dry mouth. "Can... Can I have more pl-please?" she asked shyly. She was still dehydrated and longed for more water, her abdominal pain started to ease up slightly.

Kaitlyn glanced at her watch.

"Give it a few moments, we'll make sure that you can keep it down," Kaitlyn promised her. She glanced over at Punk.

"Would you like to reconsider now Phillip?" she asked. "I'm sure Eve will testify that it helps, and it's not drugged."

Eve pouted silently but understood that Kaitlyn was making sure that she didn't throw up again. If she could move her head to look towards Phil she would, but she couldn't, all she could do was hear his voice and he sounded awful.

"Where's AJ?" Phil asked in a quiet whimper, his head lolled to the side facing Kaitlyn, the pain was very evident in his eyes as he asked.

"She won't be far," Kaitlyn stated. "Would you like me to fetch her?" She brushed Eve's hair off her face, smiling down at her.

"How's the stomach?" she asked softly. "Feel like you can handle more water?"

"Please…" Phil whimpered, squeezing his eyes tightly shut as nausea came over him along with the pain. Everything was hurting bad as he felt 'Old Phil' trying to take the reigns.

Eve smiled lightly and whispered. "Yes." Her throat was so dry again but not nearly as bad as it had originally been.

Kaitlyn lay Eve down gently and opened the door, motioning to AJ to rejoin them. AJ walked through the door and crossed straight to Punk's side, sitting next to him.

"What do you need Phil?" she asked gently, resting a hand on his cheek. Kaitlyn poured more water from the pitcher, and helped Eve sit up again.

"Small sips this time," Kaitlyn said firmly.

Phil nudged her hand, his eyes still closed as he mumbled "Everything hurts… the room is spinning… it won't stop… feel like I'm gonna throw up again…"

His body shook as he suppressed the urge to throw up, feeling it at the back of his throat. He hated seeming so weak in front of what he saw as his hostage takers. He hated how Eve was just giving in so easily... He knew once they got her, they weren't giving up on him...

Eve took a few small sips, getting slightly frustrated as well because it seemed like the small sips weren't helping, and the urge to gulp down the whole damn thing was in the back of her mind.

AJ picked up his glass of water and offered it to him. "Drink," she sighed. "It'll help."

Kaitlyn looked hard at Eve. "You gulp that down and you'll probably throw up again," she reminded the brunette.

Phil whimpered and slowly took a drink, forcing the water down. He wouldn't admit it but after a while some of the pain and comfortableness dissipated. He felt a little better as he emptied the glass, feeling the ache in his stomach slowly start fading. He turned his head away, ashamed of giving in slightly.

"My… throat is so dry…" Eve whined quietly, looking into Kaitlyn's eyes. "Where's Zack at? Where am I and… why are you here?" She finally asked.

"We're taking you and Phil back baby," Kaitlyn explained softly. "Zack, he's not right for you."

"If you can keep that down, you can have more," AJ promised, relieved that Punk had finally drunk the water and allowed himself to feel better.

"How do you know what's right for me? For us? You don't… we're people… we're not possessions Kait…" Eve told her quietly. "I love Zack… You can't just take me away from him…" She started, hoping that Kait didn't see the look of denial in her eyes as she spoke of her love for Zack.

"AJ…" Phil whispered quietly. "You… can't keep me here… when this…drug… wears off… I'm going to leave… And you can't stop me." He told her, shivering slightly as he saw that dominant glint in her eyes, knowing that he'd be a liar if he said he didn't miss the way she was so possessive over him.

"You're not going anywhere," AJ told him, her eyes flashing. "You're mine Phil. Just as Eve is Kaitlyn's. You're not leaving."

Kaitlyn nodded in agreement.

"I can see you don't love him," Kaitlyn spoke. "You're never happy; your smile never meets your eyes anymore. Not like it did when you were mine."

"You gonna try and stop me… huh AJ? How are you going to do that? You gonna drug us again? Or are you going to beat me into submission? Well which one is it?" Phil taunted back. His fingertips were tingling as feeling slowly seeped back into his limbs. He kept still, not wanting AJ or Kaitlyn to know he was getting feeling back.

"They drugged us?!" Eve asked trying to look between her two Domme's and Phil.

"No… but they paid some thugs to do it for them…" Phil mumbled drily.

"Kaitlyn you can't… You can't dictate who I do or don't love… I'm happy enough with Zack…" Eve lied as she bit her bottom lip and avoiding Kaitlyn's gaze.

"Happy enough is not happy," Kaitlyn told her. "And it's not dictating. I can see it in your eyes." She shook her head.

AJ raised an eyebrow.

"No more drugs," she promised. "And you're not going anywhere either. Keys aren't in the room, and you're not leaving this room." She looked pointedly at Punk's ankle cuff.

"Nothing you do will make me want to stay… and you know that you can't keep me here AJ. I'm the WWE Champion. Paul will report me missing… You have to know that. Beat me all you want… Do whatever you want." Punk hissed trying to swallow.

"I'll scream I swear…" Punk threatened as he glared pointedly, shivering as he saw AJ's fists clench.

"Kaitlyn… Don't… just don't…" Eve warned as she closed her eyes and looked away. "Just don't… don't do this to me…"

AJ growled and leant over him.

"I'm not going to beat you," she growled. "I'm going to treat you how you deserve." She rose and stalked out of the room, stopping to murmur to Kaitlyn that she was going to sort dinner.

"Do what to you Evie?" Kaitlyn asked. "Treat you like you're mine? Cause that's what you are. Treat you like Ryder stole you from me? He did." She leant forward, letting every bit of hurt, and betrayal that she had felt after Eve left show in her eyes.

"You broke my heart Eve," she said softly. "Do you know that?"

"Yeah walk away AJ! Walk away!" Phil snarled dropping his head back to lie on the table. 'Damn her… he wished that she'd beat him so he could hate her more…' He thought as he closed his eyes. His throat was still dry since he'd wasted half of his water.

"I'm not yours anymore…" Eve whispered as she turned her head to avoid looking in Kaitlyn's eyes. The pain shining in them absolutely killed her inside. She knew she was wrong for the way she left Kaitlyn, but she thought Zack would actually treat her right this time around… the grass wasn't so green though. She had to keep her façade up though… she didn't think she deserved Kaitlyn after the way she had treated her.

Kaitlyn ignored Punk, letting him work his anger out.

"You will always be mine," she spoke firmly. "Look at me Eve. Look at what you did to me. And tell me why. Why you would leave me when we were happy."

"Let me the fuck go! Now! Let me fucking go!" Punk screamed as he flailed on the table. He could move his arms now, as the drug was quickly wearing off. "If you don't let me go. I swear to you… I swear you'll regret it." Punk snarled as he tried to sit up.

"No… Just stop… I'm sorry…" Eve mumbled as she turned her head, feeling her eyes tear up. "Stop please… just stop it…"

"Why Eve?" Kaitlyn demanded, her voice rising. "Why?" She ignored Punk, knowing he couldn't do anything. "Just tell me why!"

"Leave her alone! Maybe she was sick of you telling her what to do! Ever think about that?!" Punk growled, getting not only tired of her ignoring him, but he hated seeing his friend in distress.

"No Punk stop it, please just stop" Eve pleaded as the tears fell.

"No! I'm not going to stop!" Punk hissed as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Punk... Kait... stop please..." Eve whispered.

Kaitlyn shoved her chair back and dragged it to the other side of the room where she sat quietly. She really wanted to walk away, to have time out, but she knew better than to leave two restrained subs on their own. She and AJ had agreed that one of them would stay with the subs at all times, and unfortunately it was her turn while AJ was preparing soup, something that would go easy on Punk and Eve's stomachs, yet still be nutritious.

Punk, ever the one to pick at a weakness kept at it while Eve sobbed silently. "What's the matter Kaitlyn… Huh? Can't take the fucking truth?! If you can't handle the truth then don't fucking ask for it!" He hissed glaring over at the two toned diva.

Kaitlyn ignored him, flexing her fist silently. Punk had always been good at exploiting weakness, and she knew better than to respond to him. She wanted to hear what Eve had to say, not what Punk might spew out of his mouth.

"Come on Kaitlyn! You two are just mad that Eve and I found something better than what you two could offer! Come on! Cat got your fucking tong-" Punk started by Eve cut him off.

"Punk! Shut up! Just shut up!" Eve sobbed. "I don't need a Paul Heyman to speak for me!" She hissed as Punk closed his mouth glaring over at Eve. "What I found wasn't better than what I had… I'm sorry…" She whispered as she closed her eyes. "I thought it would be better…"

Kaitlyn nodded to herself silently. She was glad that her sub was standing up for herself, but she didn't want the two damaging their friendship over her.

"You two should talk," she muttered. "Don't mind me."

"No… fuck you both. Eve you wanna be their bitch again? That's fine! Cause I'm not! I'm sick of people controlling me, I'm sick of it all!" Punk snapped slamming his fist down on the table before turning on his side and crossing his arms.

"Phil… I jus-" Eve started but Punk cut her off.

"I SAID fuck you, that means don't fucking talk to me… So shut the fuck up and just sit there like the bitch you fucking are!" Punk snapped as Eve let out a choked sob. Phil had never talked to her like that before, he seemed so hateful… so… not himself… She rested her head on her hands and sobbed to herself, her body shaking. Punk sneered listening to Eve's sobs. 'Ugh… shut up!' He thought.

Kaitlyn rose and picked up the riding crop, bringing it down twice across Punk's thighs.

"You do not speak to anyone in this house that way Phillip, do I make myself clear?" she snarled.

Phil yelped and snarled back "You don't fucking own me anymore! I don't even want to be in this fucking house!"

Kaitlyn snarled. "You will show respect," she demanded.

"I only respect those who deserve it! Like Paul Heyman since he's the only on in this fucking world that gives a shit about me!" Punk hissed in reply as he rubbed the spot she hit him.

Eve whimpered as she forced herself onto her side, hugging her abdomen as she listened to Kait and Phil go at it.

"You still think Heyman cares anything about you?" Kaitlyn yelled, glaring at him. "If he cared, you would have already been found. Been reported. And we wouldn't have jobs! You realize that the drug knocked you out for over 8 hours right? And there still isn't a whisper that you're missing!"

"Maybe he's keeping it quiet! He does care about me! He cares about me more than anyone! Certainly a hell of a lot more than you two claim to!" Phil yelled back before he stopped as a though occurred to him. "I had a match… I… I've never… I could get striped of the WWE title for no showing a match! Thanks to you two!" Phil screamed as he looked away feeling sick.

"Everything down the fucking drain… Paul… he'll… take it care of it…" Phil mumbled to himself. "He will…"

"Oh hush up," AJ sighed, coming in with a tray, two bowls on it. Kaitlyn immediately made her escape, leaving the room.

"Here, you two need to eat something," AJ said, placing a bowl down on the side of their tables.

"Thank you…" Eve whispered tearfully accepting hers, forcing herself to eat.

Phil pushed his away, staring it distrustfully. "I'm fine…" He lied, turning to look anywhere else but at AJ.

AJ brushed her hand over Eves head, appreciating the sentiment.

"Punk, if you don't eat then no-one will force you," she sighed. "And it's not drugged." She glanced at the door, wondering why Kaitlyn had made such a quick escape. The room was soundproofed for a reason, and not even those inside the house could hear what was going on when the door was closed.

"I don't know that. And I don't trust you… I don't belong to you anymore. You MADE me choose, you chased me away… because you made me chose between you and Paul… I made my choice and still…" Phil whispered quietly. He groaned when his stomach growled angrily at his protest of not eating.

"I was happy… but Paul made me see that he's the only one who truly cares about me as a person, not an object…" Phil mused as he trailed off. He glared over at Eve in disgust watching her eat the food after she'd been told that they drugged them once.

"Thank you Ma'am…" Eve whispered quietly, keeping her head down as she finished up. It was obvious that she never lost her submissive ways.

AJ looked over at Eve pointedly.

"Does she look drugged?" AJ asked. "And the only reason I made you choose was because you were pulling away. I was losing you and I was hoping that you would make the right choice. Punk, Paul was not the right choice. He doesn't care about you. He is going to get tired of you, and when he does you will suffer." She smiled at Eve.

"You're welcome," she replied.

Phil smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Paul was right… You only want to control me… You only want my submission that's it… It's not me that you want…" He scoffed and looked away, failing to cover the raw emotion on his face.

Eve bit her lip feeling for her fellow sub, feeling that she wasn't supposed to see this.

AJ stepped up and rested her palms on his cheeks, forcing him to look at her. "I love you. I only want what's best for you," she told him. "It's got nothing to do with your submission, except for the fact that you being under my control is what's best for you. I love you, unlike Paul Heyman. And you are extremely reckless Phil." She sighed and stroked his cheekbones with her thumbs.

Phil bit his bottom lip hard as he felt his eyes well up with tears, desperately trying to pull away from AJ's touch even though it felt good to be touched like that again.

"Paul cares… in his own way…" He mumbled feeling AJ tighten her grip on him, forcing him to look at her. His body trembled with his attempt to hold his emotions back. He thought he'd be okay until a single tear spilled over, and just like that, the damn broke as more spilled.

"Don't do this…" He whispered getting choked up. "Please d-don't… Why are you doing this to me AJ?" he asked as he raised his teary green eyes to meet her dark possessive ones.

"Because I love you," she stated simply, resting her forehead against his. "Because I know you love me too. Because I made a mistake letting you go, forcing you to choose. Take your pick."

Phil made a sound in the back of his throat, his hands clenching at his side in a last ditch effort to avoid wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer, begging her to hold him too. He closed his eyes to avoid seeing that look in her eyes that told him what he already knew to be true, that he belonged to her, that she owned him and no matter what he did, nothing would ever change that.

He bit his lip to stomp down the need to beg AJ to take him back, to resume as his Mistress because he knew he wasn't being kept in the dungeon for a tearful reunion. He knew that they meant to punish them until they relented.

Phil's body shook with the attempt to suppress what he was feeling inside, he knew AJ knew that he was feeling… she always did, she was always in tune with him and could read him like a book.

Eve watched the display, missing Kaitlyn as she rolled back on her side.

"Talk to me pet," she said softly. "Tell me exactly what you feel right now, without yelling at me." Kaitlyn silently stepped back inside the room, leaning against the closed door as she watched her friend take back her lover.

"No… stop…" he pleaded as more tears spilled from his eyes even though they were clamped shut. "You… released me… I'm not yours anymore…" He whimpered out trying to hide his face and pull away from AJ.

Eve looked tearfully at Kaitlyn, her eyes begging her to hear her out.

"You will always be mine pet," AJ said softly. "You know that as well as I do."

Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow at Eve, nodding slightly.

"Please…" Phil whimpered tearfully as he looked into AJ's eyes. "J-Just let me go home…"

Eve bit her bottom lip and looked down, seeing that her Mistress didn't want to be near her, feeling her heart shatter.

AJ shook her head. "Pet, you know I can't do that," she said softly. "You know that's not going to happen."

Kaitlyn hardened her heart, refusing to be swayed by her pet's tears.

"You're just gonna punish me…" Phil whimpered quietly as he clenched his fists tighter, unwilling to give into his urge to have his Mistress completely dominate him.

Eve sniffled and looked over at her. "Please?" she begged silently.

"Punishment is for correcting behavior," AJ soothed softly. "It's not to be cruel."

"You can explain yourself with me right here," Kaitlyn said softly, her tense shoulders betraying her feelings.

"Like tearing me apart by making me chose wasn't?" He asked as he tried to back away from her, his stomach growling loudly.

"I didn't… I thought it'd be different with him… I thought he loved me…" Eve whispered as more tears spilled. "I thought… but I was wrong… he didn't change at all… I'm sorry…" she sobbed.

"I made a mistake," AJ admitted gently. "I'm sorry."

"I did love you," Kaitlyn reminded her. "Why did you run from someone who loved you with everything, to Ryder."

"And… and if… If I come back… I'm still getting punished…" Phil mumbled as he relaxed, looking into AJ's eyes silently, already knowing the answer. He groaned as he held a hand to his stomach.

"But… I… you… I was scared… and he was there… what I felt with you was… so intense and… it scared me… I never loved Zack… but I used him as a scapegoat… I knew I should've told you but… I don't know…" Eve admitted as she wiped her eyes.

"You left me," AJ said simply. "But there will be no punishments until after you feel better. Please eat something pet?"

Kaitlyn shook her head. "I don't understand why you wouldn't just talk to me," she asked softly. "That was our rule. That if you wanted out, you would talk to me first."

Phil bit his lip and mumbled "You made me choose… I didn't want to choose… I wanted you both…" He pressed his forehead against AJ's and whispered "I didn't want to choose…" Phil hesitantly nodded, as he grabbed the bowl of soup AJ had brought him and mumbled "It's cold…" with a slight pout.

"I know… but you'd want to know why… and I didn't know what I was feeling… I couldn't put it into words… I was just scared… I didn't want to leave you… I just needed time to clear my head…" Eve whispered as she lowered her gaze.

AJ smiled at him. "You don't have to choose," she promised. "I still don't like him, but I'll put up with him. As long as you promise to never listen to his poison again." She took the bowl. "I'll go heat it up." Kaitlyn stepped away from the door, pouring Eve another glass of water and handing it to her.

"Drink," she stated, handing Punk one as well. She turned back to Eve.

"So tell me now," she said firmly. "What exactly made you leave."

Phil looked down as he accepted the glass from Kaitlyn. "Thank you…" He mumbled keeping his gaze low as he sipped slowly from it, already dreading his punishment. AJ didn't know how he reacted to Eve, her other sub, and he was sure Kaitlyn had not forgotten it either.

Eve sipped from the glass before she mumbled "I've never felt so… strongly about anyone… I was just waiting for something to go wrong, or for to get tired of me and ditch me… I-I didn't want to wait around to see what would go wrong… So I-I-I left" She stuttered nervously as she kept her gaze on her hands, wringing them, one her many nervous habits.

Kaitlyn rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you have something to say to Eve?" she asked pointedly, jerking her head towards the brunette. "You know, now that you're feeling more yourself?" She turned towards Eve.

"You and I are going to be having words," she told her firmly. "In private, once you're feeling better. Until then, kindly remember that I love you, and I had absolutely no intentions of leaving you."

Phil bit his bottom lip and mumbled "I'm sorry… Eve… I didn't mean to make you cry… I'm just frustrated and I guess I kind of took it out on you…" Eve nodded at his apology before turning to Kaitlyn.

"Yes Ma'am" Eve sniffled as her eyes teared up, wanting to feel Kaitlyn's arms around her but knowing that she didn't deserve it.

"Good boy," Kaitlyn praised, resting a hand on his head. "Now we've taken care of this ourselves, I don't think there's any need to involve April do you two?" She winked and sat next to Eve, absently stroking the brunette waves back.

"No…" Phil mumbled quietly with a sigh as he looked away knowing for a fact that he was probably no longer the WWE Champion.

"No Ma'am" Eve replied as she wiped her eyes and moved closer to Kaitlyn.

"Good," she agreed. "Oh and Punk, Stephanie was told that you had a family emergency. She says she expects you at Raw next Monday, but you can keep the title until then." She smirked.

"Did you really expect AJ to take away something so important when she's trying to get you back?"

Phil looked up and mumbled "Until then? Am I getting stripped? And she has before… her."

Kaitlyn laughed. "No Phillip, she's postponed your title match until then," she said. "And she learns from her mistakes Punk, she's not stupid."

"But… until then… They're taking it away? Ryback is going over then?" He asked with a disheartened look. "But she still did" He pointed out.

Kaitlyn shook her head as AJ came back into the room.

"No Phil you're keeping the title as long as you show up," she told him.

"The title match?" AJ asked, Kaitlyn nodded as she draped an arm around Eve's shoulder.

"Stephanie wouldn't take it away from you at this stage," AJ promised, kissing his forehead and handed his warmed up soup to him.

Phil took the soup and mumbled "But Vince and Paul sure would… they've been waiting… just waiting for me to fuck up… this whole time…" He mumbled as he slowly started eating. He felt AJ wrap an arm around his waist to try to soothe his worries but they were still there.

Eve smiled through her tears and laid her head against Kaitlyn's chest, accepting the affection.

"Yes, but we went to Stephanie," AJ pointed out. "And she granted you the leave without worrying about them. They aren't going to get the chance to take it away."

Kaitlyn nodded.

"Exactly," she agreed. "And we're not going to give them a future chance either."

Phil sighed and sat his soup down. They didn't have to ask it, because he knew they were thinking it. 'Would Paul Heyman have done the same?'

"You can't stop them from doing what they want to do…" Phil mumbled as he raised his eyes to look at them. "If they want me gone… I'm gone… Nothing else to it…"

"And they lose two of the only divas their fans give a damn about," AJ shrugged.

"Damn right they do," Kaitlyn nodded. "Especially April. She's the one that they're pinning their Diva hopes on."

Phil chewed on his bottom lip as he met their eyes. "No… I won't be the cause for taking your dreams… You guys fought so hard just to get here… No… I'm not worth it…." He whispered picking his soup up and continuing to eat in silence.

AJ snorted. "You're worth everything to me," she swore. "If they try to get rid of you, they're gonna have to find a new top diva." Kaitlyn smiled and nodded in agreement.

Phil couldn't stop the small smile at that comment. "That's why they have Kaitlyn" he replied as he finished his soup and sat the bowl down.

"Pretty hard to have Kaitlyn when she leaves too," the blonde said, smirking. "If AJ goes, and you go, all I got is this pretty thing to stay for." She squeezed Eve gently.

"And it's only a matter of time before we find better things, right Evie?" She smiled sweetly, making it clear that she wasn't planning on making Eve quit with her.

Eve smiled lightly up at Kaitlyn. "Ma'am… If Mistress AJ and Punk leave… why would we stay? We belong where they are." She replied quietly.

Punk's eyes watered at hearing that all three of them had his back. "No… I wouldn't ask any of you to quit for me… Hell I'll probably just go back to ROH cause there's no way in hell I'm touching TNA." Punk mumbled quietly with a sigh. "Or I'll just retire… hell my knees have taken a beating this whole year…"

Kaitlyn beamed proudly and brushed a soft kiss over Eve's lips.

"That's my girl," she murmured. AJ shrugged.

"Well. I can go to ROH and you can be my valet. We'll turn the wrestling world on its head," she teased.

"Long live the Chickbusters!" Kaitlyn announced, AJ laughing from her position next to Punk.

Phil bit his lip, his cheeks tinted pink as a blush covered his cheeks. "No I can't be your valet… You'll make me wear something skimpy…" He mumbled as Eve smiled.

Eve cuddled up to Kaitlyn, smiling, happy that she made her Mistress proud; happy to be called 'hers' again.

"Damn right I would!" AJ agreed enthusiastically.

"What do you say pet, you and Punk in matching outfits at ringside for us?" Kaitlyn asked, looking down at Eve. AJ grinned.

"Something skimpy that teases all of the boys and girls," she mused.

Eve blushed brightly as she replied "Whatever would make you happy Mistress."

Phil blushed brighter as he mumbled "No… I'm not wearing a man thong… or Fandango pants…" He mumbled firmly. "Am I getting punished?" He asked quietly as he leaned against AJ.

AJ and Kaitlyn looked at each other.

"Do you think you deserve to be punished?" AJ asked calmly. Kaitlyn looked down at Eve, silently signaling her that the question was directed at her as well.

"Yes Ma'am…" Eve whispered quietly, being honest with herself.

When all eyes were on Phil he finally dropped his head and relented whispering "Yes Ma'am…"

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**As always drop a review and let us know what's up. Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites! Stay tuned for chapter 4! Two more chapters and this is finished.**

**~ Cal & P2**


	4. Punishment is for correcting Behavior

**BrightAsNight:** Yes he did Lol He is a strong minded sub. Where'd it say that? Well I feel there's nothing wrong with Zack Ryder but to leave Kaitlyn for him… eh… Yeah… She could've handled it better. Well here you go. Find out. :D

**xSkittlesRulex:** Mhm.

**Well here's the next Chapter guys, chapter 4. **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Kaitlyn detangled herself from Eve, standing in front of the wall of pain implements.

"Tell me why you deserve to be punished," Kaitlyn said, AJ joining her in front of the wall.

"You too pet," AJ demanded.

"I left you without talking to you about my feelings… I called you by name. Then I lied to you about everything from my falsified feelings for Zack to denying my feelings for you. I never gave you a chance…" Eve replied quietly as she bowed her head.

"I called both of you by name… Tried to bait you… accused you of denying me of my free will and of abuse. The way I talked to you… was unbecoming of a sub… I… took my frustrations out on Mistress Kaitlyn and on Eve… I made her cry… and I pissed off Mistress Kaitlyn… I chose someone over my Mistress, even if you were wrong for making me chose, I shouldn't have chosen anyone over you. I refused to drink and eat in turn breaking your rule of taking care of my body… I denied your rightful ownership of me and threatened to run away. I hurt you by making you watch me hurt myself as well…" Phil mumbled tearfully as he kept his gaze on the spot in front of him.

AJ turned to Kaitlyn and raised an eyebrow.

"We already took care of the taking out the frustrations on Eve and making her cry," Kaitlyn told her. She picked up her favorite riding crop and motioned for Eve to bend over the end of the table. AJ nodded and tied her hair back, before selecting a flogger.

"Over the table pet," she stated firmly. "You broke rules, and that is why I'm punishing you. Choosing someone over me, yes that was wrong. But I will accept partial responsibility for that as well. You broke my rules of taking care of yourself, and of respectful behavior. That is why you are being punished today."

Kaitlyn nodded.

"You broke my rules of always talking to me," Kaitlyn said. "And the one stating you must never lie to me. Yet you lied and didn't talk to me. You are being punished for this. No other reason."

Phil felt the dread settling in his stomach as he lifted his leg slowly, reminding his Mistresses that they were still cuffed to the tables which prevented them from moving. "Mistress you have to free us so we can follow your orders" He stated calmly, though inside he felt ill. He glanced over at the toys of pain that they selected amongst several large dildos.

He shivered, it had been quite a while since AJ had taken him, considering he left her for four months, and before that they were drifting apart. It got to a point when Phil would hardly let her touch him, and that's when she ordered him to choose and he had chosen Heyman.

He knew he was tight back there and that it'd hurt when she took him, he hoped that the fucking wasn't part of his punishment and that AJ would be gentle and patient with him. Despite what his Mistresses might think, he did not let Brock or Paul touch him that way, his body would always be theirs, and theirs alone.

Eve motioned to her ankle as well, but unlike Phil, she was a true masochist. She looked forward to feeling Kaitlyn punish her, and then reclaim her. She knew that she deserved it, and longed for the punishment, knowing that's the only way she could allow Kaitlyn to take her back without the feeling of guilt in the back of her mind.

Kaitlyn and AJ looked at each other before Kaitlyn went to get the key. They'd left it outside the room, not knowing how their subs would react to them. Bringing it back, she uncuffed both subs, catching Eve by her hair.

"Now bend over," she demanded. AJ caught Punk stealing glances at the dildos on the wall, and the nerves in his eyes.

"Fucking is the reward after the punishment," she commented idly, waiting patiently for Punk to turn over. "It's going to be naturally painful, but you can take it pet."

"Yes Ma'am" Eve replied as she followed Kait's order and bent over. "Do you want me to remove my underwear mistress?" She asked quietly.

Phil looked her, his eyes silently asking for her to be gentle with him before he released a shuddering breath and slowly turned around, bending over the table, resting on his forearms. He hoped AJ could see how nervous he was, how scared he was… He stole a glance at Eve who looked almost as if this moment couldn't come sooner; she looked elated at the thought of Kaitlyn punishing her.

"I don't think I can… Ma'am" Phil whispered quietly as he waited for AJ to tug his boxer briefs down.

Kaitlyn smirked at the sight of Eve's ass, framed with the string of her dark red thong running down the middle.

"I don't think that will be necessary," she announced, swiping the crop across Eves cheeks twice.

AJ rested a hand on Phil's back.

"You'll be ok pet," she promised. She pulled his underwear down and readied the flogger.

"Ten strokes pet," she told him, bringing it down on his thighs twice.

Phil bit down on his fist, his body flinching every time it was struck. He didn't know if AJ wanted him to count them off, so he didn't. Every time he was struck he bit down harder on his fist knowing AJ probably didn't want to hear his cries. He knew that she knew that he was crying though from the trembling of his back.

Eve groaned as she felt the bite of Kaitlyn's crop, trying to force her body to hold completely still while she was punished. She relaxed her body the way Kaitlyn told her and slowly counted them off as she was struck. She glanced over to see her fellow sub was having a hard time with his punishment.

She never forgot who and what she was, a submissive; whereas Phil forgot almost everything while he was with Heyman, Paul had gotten to him, she knew that. Paul made him forget who and what he was. Phil was the first one to leave their little family, and what he left them for was much worse than what she had left for. She had witnessed part of his descent into madness… things that Paul made him do… her mistresses were right when they said Paul was a poison.

AJ finished her ten strikes, and dropped the flogger, resting her hands on Punk's back.

"You're forgiven pet," she soothed, rubbing his back. "Deep breaths." AJ could see his shoulders shaking and moved around the table.

"Punishment is over," she promised him.

Kaitlyn waited until Eve hit twenty, before she placed the crop aside.

"You're forgiven Evie, but don't you ever do that to me again," she swore, resting a hand lightly on her subs lower back. "Cause I won't take you back again."

"Yes Ma'am." Eve whispered as she resisted the urge to rub her eyes, feeling the tears slowly rolling down her face. "I won't do it again I promise." She mumbled quietly, feeling Kaitlyn's hand rubbing her back in soothing circles slowly putting her at ease.

Phil bit his fist with his eyes squeezed tightly shut, nodding his head to show he heard her. He could feel her presence in front of him but still didn't open his eyes, trying to get himself under control.

"Look at me Phillip," AJ ordered quietly.

Kaitlyn brushed Eve's hair off her face.

"Walk over there, and pick out the strap on you want me to use," she told Eve. "It's up to you, they're all brand new, sterilized." She patted Eve's ass gently, reveling in the small hiss that came from her sub.

Phil released a shuddering breath as he hesitantly opened his teary green eyes and raised them to meet AJ's.

"Yes Ma'am!" Eve yelped as she resisted the urge to rub the sore spots as she looked over the strap ons. She shivered as she looked at the really large ones that Phil had been looking at before moving to grab a medium one and handing it to Kaitlyn. "This one Mistress." She murmured softly.

"Not a bigger one pet?" Kaitlyn teased, unbuttoning her leather pants to reveal her lack of underwear, pushing them down her thighs.

"Tell me what you're thinking," AJ said softly, running her fingers through Punk's hair soothingly. "I know you have to be confused about all this."

Eve shuddered and whispered "No Ma'am… I never slept with Zack… It's… been a while…" She swallowed hard as she fought to keep her eyes on the floor.

"I'm… j-just not u-used to getting p-p-punished" He replied quietly as he roughly wiped his eyes. "I…I don't even know what I'm thinking… I'm just scared… I guess…It's been a while… things were different… with Paul… that's all…" He whispered as he lowered his gaze before he pushed himself up from the table and nudged his boxer briefs completely off. "What do you want me to do now… Ma'am…"

Kaitlyn dragged the straps up her thighs, fastening it around her hips.

"You can look Evie," she said, a smirk playing over her lips.

"Pick a strap on pet," AJ said. "Lube is in the drawer over there if you want it." She leant up and kissed his lips chastely.

"You're mine again pet. And I'll treat you properly this time."

"Thank you Ma'am" Phil blushed slightly as he nodded and shuffled over to the strap on's, staying away from the large ones much like Eve, grabbing a medium 8 inch one. He grabbed a bottle of lube and them to AJ. "Ma'am… how do you want me?" He asked softly as he bowed his head.

Eve blushed and raised her gaze, shivering at the sight of Kaitlyn wearing the strap on, feeling herself already getting wet at the sight.

"Where do you want me Ma'am?" She asked reminding herself to breathe.

Kaitlyn cupped Eve's cheek. "You took your punishment so well, I think that you can choose," she decided. "Do you want to be face down, or watch me?"

AJ tapped her lips, nodding at Punk. "I think that goes for you too Phil," she agreed.

Eve smiled lightly and replied "I want to face you Ma'am."

Phil sighed kept his gaze low and he surprised everyone in the room when he mumbled shamefully "face down…"

Kaitlyn lowered the medical table, and patted the metal. "Up there Evie," she said.

"Why pet?" AJ asked softly, lowering her own table.

"Yes Ma'am." Eve replied as she climbed on the table and rested on her back, getting into a comfortable position, giving Kaitlyn a small smile.

"You told me to choose… and I chose…" Phil mumbled avoiding her peering gaze as he moved to bend over the table.

AJ cupped his head. "And I asked why pet," she repeated.

Kaitlyn spread Eve's legs, and teased her lips with the head of the strap on. "Beg for me Evie," she said, grinning.

Eve whimpered and arched her lower back, knowing her Mistress loved when she did because it showed off her curves. "Please Mistress… take me please…" She begged biting her bottom lip seductively.

"Mistress Kaitlyn didn't question Eve's choice… why are you questioning mine Ma'am?" Phil asked keeping his eyes on the ground.

Kaitlyn grabbed her hips and sheathed herself inside Eve in one movement, groaning as the base of the strap on collided with her clit.

"Fuck Evie!" she exclaimed.

"Because you never want to be face down," AJ said. "So why this time?"

Eve gasped and arched her back, throwing her head back on the table. "Oh… fuck! Ka-Mistress!" She barely caught herself from whimpering Kaitlyn's name, as she forced her hands to remain at her sides.

"Something new…" Phil lied quietly, knowing he was borderline on another punishment if he kept it up.

"You can touch me Evie," Kaitlyn said, beginning to thrust her hips, slowly fucking Eve before building up to a fast pace.

"Phillip..." AJ warned.

Eve wrapped her arms and legs around Kaitlyn. "More… please Mistress" She begged as she met Kaitlyn thrust for thrust. "Harder… please…" She whimpered.

"Mistress…please just… don't ask… Don't bring back the memories… Please…" Phil pleaded as he rested on his forearms, feeling AJ grip his shoulder firmly.

Kaitlyn began to thrust harder, moving Eve and pressing her up against the wall, fucking her hard.

"God Evie...missed this...missed you taking me perfectly and begging for more," Kaitlyn gasped out.

"You know I have to Punk," AJ pointed out gently.

"I lied to you…" Phil whispered quietly. "I said… nobody fucked me… that was a lie… but I didn't lie when I said… I didn't… 'let them'" he started quietly as he raised his eyes to meet AJ's confused gaze, he saw the hurt and anger there knowing that he lied to her. "I didn't let them… they… took it and Paul… let him…"

Eve gasped and held tight to Kaitlyn, burying her face in Kaitlyn's shoulder, pressing kisses along her neck line, muffling her moans. "Please don't stop…" Eve moaned.

AJ rested her cheek on top of Punks head. "I don't care," she said softly. "I don't like that you lied, but I understand why you did it."

Kaitlyn groped Eves ass, and kissed her hard, moaning into Eve's mouth as the clit stimulator smacked against her clit.

"How do you think Paul… convinced Brock to come back… He offered me… he used me… That's why when you and… Kaitlyn… taunted me asking if I think Paul still cares…" Phil roughly wiped his tears away. "I don't deserve to face you… I stand with my choice…" Phil sighed as he looked away shamefully.

Eve felt her orgasm building as she pulled away from Kaitlyn's kiss gasping. "Mistress… Can I cum?" she pleaded, her head thrown back against the wall as Kaitlyn pounded into her.

"I want to see your eyes," AJ said softly. "It'll let me see if I'm hurting you."

"Yes Evie...come for me," Kaitlyn moaned. "Now."

Eve threw her head back as she let go, cuming hard, holding tightly to Kaitlyn. "Thank you… Thank you Mistress…" She whimpered feeling Kaitlyn still fucking her at the same pace.

"I deserve the pain… and you let me choose…" Phil mumbled quietly. "But it's your call Mistress…" he added softly as he avoided her gaze.

Kaitlyn slowed carefully and pulled out, pushing Eve down to her knees gently. "Clean me off Evie," she commanded.

"You don't deserve to be punished for being hurt," AJ told him gently. "I'm not going to punish you through sex. On your back Phil."

Eve slowly started to clean Kaitlyn's strap on, licking all of her cum off of it until it was clean, then continued sucking on it because Kaitlyn never ordered her to stop, knowing how much Kaitlyn enjoyed watching her give her strap on head.

Phil bit his bottom, nodding and slowly eased himself up on the table, getting comfortable on his back. He glanced up at AJ, silently spreading his legs for her, closing his eyes as he felt her start to prep him, easing what felt like two fingers inside of him; followed by a third one.

Kaitlyn groaned and wrapped her hands in Eve's hair, tugging slightly.

"Open your eyes baby," AJ cooed, slicking her strap on up with lube and lining it up with Punk's hole. "I wanna see those pretty green eyes."

Eve moaned as she attempted to deep throat Kaitlyn's dildo, she loved getting her hair pulled, it was one of her kinks and Kaitlyn knew that. She gagged herself on purpose, knowing that it turned Kaitlyn on more when she did.

Punk bit down harder on his lip as he forced his eyes open to look into AJ's, he gripped the table edges so tight that he was sure his knuckles were turning white. It was a fight to keep his eyes on AJ's when all he wanted to do was close them, because despite what she said, he still felt that he didn't deserve to see her face when she took him. Feeling her strap on against his ass sent chills down his spine.

"Fuck Evie, you've still got it," Kaitlyn moaned, bucking her hips.

AJ smiled at her sub softly, gently rocking her hips until the head of her strap on entered Punk's hole.

"Keep those eyes open," she warned, dragging her nails down his thighs.

Eve gagged and forced her throat to relax, allowing Kaitlyn to fuck her throat; she would be beaming with pride if her mouth wasn't full.

Punk could taste the coppery taste of blood filling his mouth as he felt AJ pushing inside of him. He forced his eyes to stay open, trying to keep his face neutral even when it hurt. As much as he fought to keep his eyes open and on AJ's they slipped closed when she was completely filling him. It did hurt quite a bit despite him choosing a medium sized strap on, he'd been tender back there since Brock had his way with him a few weeks back.

Kaitlyn brushed Eve's hair back, the base of the strap on smacking against her clit. She screamed Eve's name as she came, pressing her mouth down against the bottom of her strap on.

"This is me reclaiming you," AJ said, capturing his hand and pressing it to her chest. "I don't care about what Brock did, you're mine again." She wrapped a hand around his cock and gently stroked it, holding still inside him.

Eve relaxed her throat and fought against gagging, reminding herself to breathe through her nose as she listened to Kaitlyn's climax. She gently stroked Kaitlyn's thighs, her way of comforting her Mistress through her orgasm.

Phil closed his eyes, holding his quiet moans in. In his mind he didn't think he deserved to be taken back after lying to her about what Brock did. He felt that he didn't deserve this gentler side of his Mistress that hardly anyone got to see, save for the three people in the room. He tried not to get hard but with AJ stroking him it was impossible not to. He wanted to tell AJ to just take her pleasure because he didn't deserve any, but instead he bit down harder on his already bleeding bottom lip to keep all his moans in.

Kaitlyn came down from her climax, and stroked Eve's hair gently. "Good girl," she praised.

"Let me hear you pet," AJ told him, stroking his thighs as she gently began rocking her hips. "I want to hear your moans; I haven't heard them in far too long."

Eve slowly pulled off Kaitlyn's strap on, coughing slightly. "Thank you Ma'am." She whispered hoarsely, smiling up at her as she waited for her next order.

Phil whimpered quietly as he gripped the table tighter, gritting his teeth, allowing AJ a good view at his now bleeding lip, some blood bubbling to the surface. He let out a broken, barely concealed groan as he felt her thrusting slowly inside of him.

AJ leant down and licked the blood off Phil's lip, allowing him a soft kiss. "How's that feel pet?" she asked. "Too much?"

Kaitlyn stroked Eve's hair, turning to watch AJ and Punk quietly.

Phil threw his head back with a quiet gasp, arching his back when the head of AJ's strap on hit his prostate. "Whatever is good… for you Mistress…" He whimpered out as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut, completely hot over AJ licking the blood off of his lip. He suppressed a moan of pleasure when he felt AJ press her muscular stomach against his cock, trapping it between their midsections; the friction driving him insane.

Eve rested her head against Kaitlyn's thigh, turning to watch her other Mistress reclaim her fellow sub, also one of her best friends as well; who seemed to still be having an issue. It made her wonder what else Paul had put him through and it made her hate him even more if that were possible.

AJ smirked, a predatory grin forming on her lips. "That's the perfect submissive answer pet," she praised, rewarding him with a sharp thrust of her hips, pressing the head into his prostate. "But I want to know if I'm hurting you. Honest answer."

Kaitlyn brushed her fingers through Eve's hair absently, adoring the feeling of having her sub under her hand again.

Phil bit his already bleeding lip, his hips shooting off the table as his lower back arched. "D-Doesn't matter Mistress…" He replied, turning his head away to see Kaitlyn and Eve watching them. Kaitlyn had a firm look on her face as she played with Eve's hair; Eve looked at him with a knowing glance, some concern showing through as well. Phil closed his eyes to avoid looking at them, feeling AJ continuing to thrust, keeping them closed even as he felt her leaning over him.

Eve sighed quietly, closing her eyes before sneaking a glance up at Kaitlyn who was still watching AJ and Punk. She hoped that she was only one who saw the warning look that Phil had given her.

"Matters to me pet, now answer the question," AJ said, stilling her hips as Kaitlyn crossed to her side.

"What was that look Phillip?" Kaitlyn snapped. "What on earth are you warning my pet off from?" AJ raised an eyebrow and looked down at her pet.

"Why are you shooting warning looks at Eve pet?" she asked.

"I…I didn't…" Phil lied quietly, giving both of his Mistresses a pleading look as Eve sighed and bowed her head, knowing that if they didn't get what they wanted from Phil, they'd get it from her.

"I saw you," Kaitlyn growled, AJ resting a hand on Kait's back lightly.

"Last chance pet, if I have to ask Eve you will be in trouble," she warned.

"Eve… Eve saw… she saw the… thing with Brock… It didn't happen after you made me choose… there was a reason I started pulling away from you two… Eve knew why… You promised me that as long as I was with you… you'd never allow anything to happen to me… The stuff with Brock… happened while I was with you… Eve saw it…" Phil admitted softly as he closed his eyes in shame.

Eve raised her head. "I was going to his locker room to tell him that we… us four were going out to celebrate him retaining his title against Ryback… being the first to beat him… around Hell in a Cell... I turned towards his locker room and just before Heyman closed the door… I saw Punk being held face first against the wall and Brock… and… and Punk's cries… and Brock's…" She stopped and swallowed hard as Punk spoke again.

"After Brock and Paul left… I saw Eve. I knew she had seen… saw it in her eyes… I made her promise not to tell a soul… and she promised me that she wouldn't. That was the first night I wouldn't let anyone-including Eve-touch me…I remembered you saying…" He stopped and glanced at AJ and Kait. "That as long as I was yours… nobody would ever hurt me… and then that happened… and I just…" Phil trailed off, dropping his head as tears filled his eyes.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Thank you BrightAsNight, Your review made me smile! I love long reviews! And that wraps this chapter up! One more chapter and that'll wrap this entire fic up. Depending on the take of this fic, we might do a sequel… Depending on how P2 feels about it as well. **

**Thanks guys! Stay tuned for the final chapter. **

**~ Cal & P2**


	5. Feels like home

**BrightAsNight:** We've talked it over and decided that yes… there is a GOOD chance of there being a sequel to this fic, look out for it. So don't be sad Lol Aren't they? They just fit each other. As am I I'm the same way! I love it. She will, now that she knows as will Kaitlyn. Here it is!

**xSkittlesRulex:** Yeah poor baby. Thanks.

**Here's the final Chapter for this fic!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

AJ clenched her fists, Kaitlyn wrapping her arms around the short brunette.

"Punk...fuck baby...we're so sorry..." AJ forced out, tears welling up in her eyes. "We failed you..." Kaitlyn nodded against her shoulder.

"I think we're the ones who need your forgiveness..." she trailed off, holding an arm out to Eve. "And yours Evie. We should have been there, should have stopped it...you shouldn't have had to go through that Punk, and Eve, you shouldn't have had to see it."

"We should have protected you better baby," AJ continued, resting her hand gently on Punks cheek. "Can you forgive us?"

"I'm not done…" Punk started as he pulled away from her hand. "Then you made me choose and with that in the back of my mind I just assumed that it happened because I was no longer yours… weeks later… Paul tried to barter me to get the Shield to take care of Ryback… but they wanted cash… I was thankful for that… Since Brock has been back… It happened again… but for the last few weeks I've been ignored… My mental psyche is so fucked up over that shit… I just felt betrayed over everything… and Eve… she was so horrified over it…"

He glanced at Kaitlyn. "That's why when Eve said 'I don't need a Paul Heyman to talk for me'… I wasn't mad that she wanted to come back to you two… I was hurt that she compared me… to… to Paul…" He finished as he wiped a hand over his face. "After that happened I ordered her to stay away from me and my locker room… I didn't want her to see it happen again… which it did… and it wasn't anyone's fault but my own… I'm the damn WWE Champion… I should've fucking fought harder…. Fuck!" He sighed and looked away from them, staring at the wall as his own eyes teared up.

Eve had tears running down her face as she kneeled silently between AJ and Kaitlyn, listening to Phil's confession, bringing back the horrific memories. She could still hear his muffled screaming, Brock's disgusting grunts… flesh smacking flesh, she took deep breathes to avoid throwing up.

AJ pulled out of Punk and moved to lean her face against the wall, hiding the tears running down her face. Kaitlyn scrubbed the back of her hand across her eyes, getting rid of her own tears.

"It's not your fault Punk," Kaitlyn said firmly. "It's Brock...and that fucking Heyman!" She wrapped her arms around her stomach fixing him with a piercing look.

"It's not your fault," she repeated. She took a step back and shoved her strap on down her legs, taking a seat on the table next to Punk and resting a hand on the top of his head.

"You always belonged to us," she told him gently. "If nothing else, the fact that we went to such lengths to get the two of you back should prove that." AJ turned around and shoved her own strap on off, moving and cupping his cheek again.

"I always wanted you," she said softly. "I just wanted all of you, not the part that you were giving me."

"I think we need to go upstairs, and to just spend the night together," Kaitlyn suggested. "Reconnect. Remind you that you're ours."

Phil roughly wiped his face and nodded silently turning his face away them to hide the tears. They told him it wasn't his fault… but he knew he could've fought harder… He'd heard the whispers of everyone Heyman had turned on, but he chose to trust Heyman… 'It's all your fault…' He repeated to himself mentally.

Eve had her eyes closed as she forced the images of Punk leaning against his door, his yellow GTS shirt in his hands balled up and stained red… Brock's sick smirk as he and Heyman left Punk's locker room away… She pressed a hand to her mouth, and took deep breaths.

Kaitlyn noticed the state of her sub and quickly grabbed a spare basin, placing it in front of Eve. "Let it out baby, you'll feel better," she soothed quietly, rubbing Eves back.

AJ wrapped an arm around Punk's shoulders, leaning in to wipe his tears away herself. "It's not your fault baby," she whispered in his ear. "Stop blaming yourself."

Eve took deep breaths before she whispered "I'm okay Kait… Just… bringing up memories… the blood… I'm okay… I promise" She stood shakily and leaned against Kaitlyn for support.

Punk turned and buried his face in AJ's neck, breathing in her perfume, the sweet scent calming him down some. "It's hard not to…" He whispered feeling AJ easing him off the table to stand next to her, slowly leading him through the door and towards the stairs. He turned to see Kaitlyn and Eve following behind them as he allowed AJ to pull up the stairs. "Where are we going? He asked softly.

AJ threw open the wooden door open at the top of the stairs, revealing the lavishly furnished bedroom.

"Here," she said, guiding him inside. "The bed is big enough for all four of us to sleep comfortably if we so wish. En-suite, and there's new clothes in the closet." She smiled shyly.

"AJ and I spent a while buying and fixing this place up," Kaitlyn admitted. "It was supposed to be a surprise, before you two left us. Now...it's our new start." She kissed the top of Eve's head.

"Everything is… gorgeous…" Eve murmured as she wondered into the closet. "This is a huge bedroom… almost as big as the play room." She continued smiling at Kait and AJ.

Phil frowned when he realized through everything he told them, he was still hard… 'I'm sick… I'm a sick fuck'… He told himself mentally as he took in the room. Everything was amazing. "Where are we?" Phil asked quietly as he looked around.

"What is commonly described as the middle of nowhere," Kaitlyn teased, wrapping an arm around Punks shoulders. "Really, it doesn't matter where we are."

"We had to find a place that was big enough for the four of us, and that was far enough that no-one could hear you two scream for us," AJ continued. "It was an old ranch house. We fixed it up, made it up to be for us. There's a barn outside, we converted it into our gym."

"Complete with ring," Kaitlyn carried on. "And there's a full kitchen, entertainment section." She smiled softly. "All for us."

Phil tried to force a smile but couldn't, so he settled for nodding his head and avoiding their gaze. Eve on the other hand was absolutely glowing. She wrapped her arms around AJ and Kait. "This place is amazing Mistress…" She mumbled with a glowing smile.

Kaitlyn smiled at her. "In the morning we'll give you the full tour," she promised.

"What's wrong?" AJ asked softly, looking up at Punk. "It's ok if you don't like it, we can redecorate if you'd prefer."

"I can't wait" Eve replied with a soft smile.

"It's not the house AJ… Everything's fine… It's me…" he looked down and let his gaze settle on his still hard cock. "You'd think it'd have gone down when I talked about Brock and I… Heh…" He scoffed as he looked away and tried to change the subject. "When did you two have time to get this place fixed up?"

Kaitlyn squeezed him gently around the shoulders. "But you feel safe, and let's face it you've got three hot chicks walking around half naked," she reminded him. "Endorphins Phil, it's got nothing to do with you."

AJ rested her head against his shoulder.

"You and Eve were forever gone being champions," she pointed out. "Kaitlyn and I spent the downtime that we got, when you two were busy, out here."

"We ordered a lot of things from the internet, had them delivered and then arranged them when we got time," Kaitlyn continued. "Plus for the actual fix up, plumbing and wall repair and stuff, we got contactors to do it."

"But AJ at the time… you were the GM of Raw…" Eve pointed out, blinking as she glanced between her two domme's. Phil nodded as he glanced between them.

"Well… they did an amazing job on it… but" Phil cleared his throat before continuing "Are AJ and I the only ones who haven't got off yet?" He glanced down at AJ with pleading eyes. He just wanted off so he could stop thinking about Brock… and everything… He just wanted AJ to own him… remind him that he was still hers…

"Alright brat, so Kait took care of most of it and I helped when I could," AJ laughed, pushing Phil backwards on the bed. Kaitlyn tossed her a strap on from out of the bottom drawer of the dresser and pulled a chair over to sit on.

"Come here Evie," she said, patting her lap. "You wanna watch them get off?"

Eve smiled and sat on Kaitlyn's lap. "Yes Ma'am." She replied with a slight smirk.

Phil blushed watching AJ pull the strap on up her thighs and secure it in place. He watched her lube the dildo up. "Do you want me on my hands and knees Ma'am?" He asked quietly as he raised himself up on his elbows.

Kaitlyn rested her chin on Eve's shoulder and rested her hands on her pet's thighs.

"No pet, I want you on your back," AJ told him. "I want you to look at my face, to let all of your noises out, and for you to know that you're mine."

"Y-Yes Ma'am." He replied and relaxed back against the bed, spreading his legs for AJ when he felt her rubbing some more lubricant on his entrance. He watched her lube her strap on and toss the bottle back to Kaitlyn before climbing between his thighs and kissing him breathless. "That one is bigger huh?" He asked with a hint of nervousness.

"Why was there a strap on up here if all the toys are down there?" Eve asked with a slight smirk as she glanced between AJ and Kaitlyn.

"Just a little pet," she assured him. "You'll be well stretched from the other one; if it hurts too much we can stop though." She lined her hips up and thrust in, pausing when she was all the way in.

"No-one said all the toys were down there," Kaitlyn teased. "Besides, we had to test the bed out."

Phil's hips bowed off the bed, digging his heels into it. His head was thrown back; his eyes squeezed shut while his hands gripped the comforter tightly. "Oh… Fuck! A-Mistress!" He gasped, it was an effort to not touch his mistress or call her by name. That dildo was a lot bigger than the one they were using!

Eve blushed as she leaned closer to Kaitlyn. "So who topped?" She asked casually.

"You can touch me pet," April told him, wrapping her hand around him and slowly jerking him off. "Just breathe through it, you've taken bigger before."

Kaitlyn nipped at Eve's shoulder playfully.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she teased.

"Tell me!" Eve pleaded with a cute pout, sagging against Kaitlyn.

Phil tried breathing through the pain as he wrapped his arms around AJ pulling her down for a kiss, leaning up to whisper "Just… just fuck me… please… I don't care if it hurts… please… Own me…" He pleaded softly.

"I'm not going to hurt you," AJ said softly, slightly rolling her hips searching for his prostate. "Let yourself adjust first pet."

"Who do you want to have topped?" Kaitlyn asked, kissing up Eve's neck. "Me or AJ?"

"Mistress… please… fuck me…" Phil pleaded, his eyes begging her to completely own him. "The last time I was fucked was by Brock… I don't want to remember him… Please just fuck me…" He whispered looking up at her with those teary green eyes he knew she loved.

Eve snickered quietly. "You bottomed… but it's okay… the idea of AJ topping you is hot…"

"Fuck pet...you know I can't resist those eyes," April cursed, slowly beginning to fuck him. "You always use those against me."

"Perhaps I should let her fuck you Evie, she can be quite persuasive," Kaitlyn threatened softly.

"Because they always work…." Phil replied as he arched his back with each thrust, baring his neck for April feeling her kissing and nipping at his sensitive spot, right behind his ear where his number '31' tattoo was located. He shivered when he felt her run her sinfully hot tongue over it, one hand steading her on the bed while her free hand stroked his cock.

"Oh… fuck… Mistress…" Phil panted when he felt her release his cock and pin his hands above his head, still continuing her assault on his neck.

Eve smirked, not afraid of the threat. "She has fucked me… remember…" She replied with a wink still laughing softly.

April smirked and doubled her thrusts, throwing all of her weight behind them.

"Beg me pet," she demanded. "Beg to come for me."

"Not here she hasn't Evie," Kaitlyn replied, tracing a finger down Eve's body and touching her asshole lightly. "Unless you two have been lying to me." She smirked against Eve's neck.

Eve shivered and whispered Kaitlyn's words back to her. "Oh… wouldn't you like to know?"

"Oh! F-Fuck! Please Mistress! Make me cum… Make me cum so fucking hard for you!" He gasped when she nipped hard at his neck, knowing there'd be marks there by morning. "Y-Your fucking mouth… your body is heaven and hell in one…" He moaned before he could stop himself.

He felt her trap his cock between their muscled cores, rubbing it with every thrust. "P-Please get me off… I'll… make you cum so hard… I'll eat you out Mistress…" He pleaded as he wrapped his legs around her small waist.

Kaitlyn slapped Eve's breast lightly with her free hand, motioning towards the two on the bed. "Watch Punks face pet, watch as he cums," she ordered.

"Cum for me pet," AJ demanded. "NOW!" She snarled and felt the stimulator do its job, fucking him through her own climax.

"Yes Ma'am" Eve whispered blushing as she turned back to watch.

Phil threw his head back, his entire body contracting as he came hard, shooting his cum all over his own chest. "Thank you Mistress…" He whispered breathlessly, his head dropping back against the bed as he felt April claim his mouth before slowly pulling out of him. "Thank you baby…" He mumbled as he scooted off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed when he saw the HUGE custom shower; it was almost the size of a normal bathroom. "Were you guys planning on fucking us in the shower?" He asked glancing over at Kaitlyn since she did most of the work considering that AJ was mostly busy with her GM position.

"Maybe," Kaitlyn teased. "Mostly it was about all four of us being able to be together, and not be crushed if we wished."

Phil smiled and wrapped his arms around AJ gently, whispering "I have a lot to make up for" into her ear. "Four way shower?" He suggested smiling shyly at Kaitlyn and Eve.

AJ leant up and brushed her lips over his, whispering back "We all do."

Kaitlyn laughed and nodded, lifting Eve up bridal style and carrying her through to the bathroom. "Sounds good to me," she called back over her shoulder. April laughed and led Phil into the bathroom by the hand.

Phil stopped her, pulling AJ into his arms, kissing her properly before he scooped her into his arms with a boyish smile he knew she hadn't seen in a while as he carried her into the shower. "I don't ever want to lose this…" He murmured quietly as he put her down, motioning to her, Kait and Eve.

Eve smiled shyly and slipped an arm around AJ and the other around Phil as they watched Kaitlyn set the temperature for them, letting it warm up.

"We're not going to lose it again," AJ promised. "But this time, if something happens, we have to talk about it. We need to be more open." Kaitlyn nodded and stepped back, letting AJ unlace her corset before she stepped into the water, beckoning the other three in with her.

"Unlace me Phil?" April asked, turning her back to her sub.

"Yes Ma'am… I was… ashamed… and Eve seeing made it worse… Next time… I'll you…" He told them as he was unlacing AJ. "Done." He murmured softly.

Eve was already in the shower, watching AJ and Phil with a gentle smile as she turned back to Kaitlyn. "I really should've told you guys… it's just… he trusted me with it… I didn't want to betray his trust like that." She mumbled as she leaned against Kaitlyn.

"I understand why you didn't tell," Kaitlyn admitted. "I don't like that you didn't, but I understand." AJ smiled at Phil and stepped into the shower, leaning over to steal a kiss from Kaitlyn.

"One last thing before we move on..." April said, a devious smirk playing over her lips. She motioned to Eve and Phil. "You two...you two had a little fight from what I hear. So you need to kiss and make up." Kaitlyn laughed and nodded.

"Agreed!" she announced, motioning Eve over to Phil. "Our happy little family, you two have to make up first."

Phil blushed as he pulled the shower glass sliding door closed behind him. "Do we have too?" He asked with a slight pout as he scrubbed his own cum off of him, glancing up and seeing several steel rings along the walls of the shower. "Really?" He exclaimed as he turned to look at AJ and Kaitlyn.

"You guys have little places to chain us up?! You have this house bondage-proofed for whenever the urge presents itself huh?"

Eve giggled when she saw the smirks that Kait and April both wore. "Damn Phil… we need to be careful… they literally chain us anywhere" she murmured as Phil chuckled. "I know."

"Yes you have to, or those rings might be put to use," April announced.

"This house is literally mine and April's dream house," Kaitlyn smirked. "Soundproofed toy dungeon, big kitchen, and yes, completely bondage proofed."

Phil and Eve both shuddered seeing the maniacal gleam in their Mistresses' eyes at the thought of testing the steel on the shower.

"Yes Ma'am" Phil murmured as he leaned over and pecked Eve's lips, pulling back and crossing his arms over his colorful chest. "Happy?" he asked raising an eye brow.

Eve snickered quietly behind her hand seeing that their family trouble making smart ass was back, and judging by the looks that Kait and April were shooting him, his smart assed remarks were testing them.

"You're lucky we're in good moods pet," April scolded, Kaitlyn reaching out to tug on Eve's hair lightly.

"Don't you snicker over there, or you'll find yourself in just as much trouble as he is," she teased, beginning to scrub herself off. April took Punk's cloth from him and began to wipe his cum off his body herself, making sure to teasingly brush along his cock and his nipples with every few strokes.

"You know we wanted a real kiss," she scolded mildly. "A real apology."

"Ugh… Fine!" Phil playfully groaned, ripping Eve out of Kaitlyn's reach and giving her a deep kiss that would put a full porno sex scene to shame. He picked her up and pressed her against the shower wall, forcing his tongue in her mouth, as they battled for dominance.

Eve raked her nails down his back, tugging at what little hair he did have until he released her thighs, setting back on her feet but not once breaking their steamy kiss. Eve flipped them around interlocking her fingers in his and pressing one of his arms against the shower wall, shoving her tongue sloppily into his mouth. Phil rolled his hips seductively into hers, groaning into her mouth.

"That works," Kaitlyn groaned, AJ nodding in agreement.

"Should we just let them go, or remind them that there's that wonderfully soft bed to sleep in, and that we have all week to play?" April asked, Kaitlyn shrugging in reply.

By the time Eve pulled off of Phil for air they turned to see their Mistresses smirking in approval. "What? Good enough?" Phil asked breathlessly as Eve blushed and stepped away.

"Yeah, that's good enough," April nodded, finishing up washing herself quickly before stepping out of the shower and toweling off. "I'm going to go get the bedroom ready for us." She stepped out of the bathroom, while Kaitlyn chuckled at Phil and Eve.

"Hurry up, and get washed," she laughed. "We're heading to bed, and we can keep exploring in the morning." She finished up her own shower and toweled off quickly, leaning against the sink while she waited for the two subs.

Phil glanced over to see Eve still blushing as she quickly finished washing herself and snickered quietly. "What's wrong Eve?" He taunted with a grin as he made sure to get all the lube off of him. "It's not going to matter Phil… You're just gonna have more up there probably by morning." Eve teased quietly as she stepped out and was dried off by Kaitlyn.

"You're probably right… but still…" He mumbled as he turned the showers off and stepped out, closing the door behind him. He flushed as Kaitlyn toweled him off, ushering both of the subs into the bedroom.

AJ lay on one side of the bed, tucked under the covers with the lights already off. One bedside lamp was turned on, and Kaitlyn ushered both subs into bed as AJ held the blankets up, before climbing in herself.

Phil smiled as he cuddled up to AJ, tucking his head under her chin, listening to the comforting sound of her heartbeat as her arms curled around him. "Did you think your night was going to end like this after I woke up and… made you leave… several times?" He asked softly.

Eve curled up with Kaitlyn, feeling that for once in a long time she was home, where she belonged. "Thank you Mistress… For giving me another chance and… taking me away from a place I wasn't happy at…" She whispered quietly.

AJ smiled against his head. "Not tonight..." she admitted. "But I knew it was only a matter of time."

"Just be honest with me this time Evie," Kaitlyn begged. "I don't think my heart could take you leaving again."

Phil sighed softly and whispered "I didn't think I could ever tell you that… I knew you'd have to release me eventually… I just thought that… I could… leave without being so… naked but you were persistent… I was just so ashamed…" He whispered. "And you're just so arrogant" He continued, placing a kiss over her heart. "Thank you for being stubborn because honestly I don't think I'm strong enough to last on my own after what happened with him…"

"I won't Kait… It was just… I was scared and Phil left and I didn't have anyone to talk to about it that I felt would understand… I didn't want to hurt you… but I did anyways… I'm sorry…" She whispered holding tightly to Kaitlyn.

AJ held him closer, laying a soft kiss on the top of his head. "I'm not getting any less stubborn," she promised. "You've always got a home in my heart Phil, and I'll always be strong enough for the both of us."

"I know you are Evie, and you're forgiven," Kaitlyn reminded her. "There's no need to be scared anymore. Phil's back and you can always talk to me about anything." She reached out and turned the light off, before holding Eve tightly against her body, her leg reaching out to touch April's under the blanket.

Phil shivered and nodded his head. "Thank you… I love you April… You always take care of me even when I've all but given up on myself… I don't know what I did to deserve you…" He murmured quietly as he pressed himself fully against her. "I thought I'd end up sore from another… session… with him… curled up on a hotel bed crying my eyes out and fighting the urge to break my… straight edge values just to get away for a while…" He admitted

"I know Kait… Thank you for being so… so good to me… and being understanding and patient…." Eve whispered.

April smoothed a hand through his hair. "It's never going to happen again," she soothed. "We're going to get you away from Heyman, and he's not going to touch you again."

"You're welcome Evie," Kait said softly, closing her eyes. "Sleep now Princess, it's been a long day for all of us." AJ nodded in agreement and kissed the top of Punk's head, closing her own eyes and settling down.

Phil nodded gently allowing himself to drift off, tucked safely in the arms of his Mistress, for the first time in a long time, sleep came easy. His sleep wasn't haunted by nightmares and monsters thanks to his safety net wrapped around him, warding them off. He was surrounded by people he loved, people who loved and cared about him as well.

Paul Heyman tried to get him to believe that the chains, both figuratively and literally, that April and Kaitlyn had 'binding' him to them kept him stagnant. That they kept him from achieving his full potential, kept him under their thumb and that they just wanted to control him. Though what Paul didn't understand, what even Phil himself didn't know until now was that it was the chains binding him that had set him free.

It was Brock and Paul that wanted to control him, use him for their own greedy plans, and it was April and Kaitlyn that loved him and wanted the best for him, they wanted to protect him… and Paul wanted to hurt him… did actually hurt him… but now tucked in the safety of April's embrace, hearing her steady heartbeat lulling him to sleep…

He felt Eve rub his back soothingly before she dosed off and knowing that Kaitlyn was next to her, it made him realize that as long as they all stuck together… nothing could touch them, they were safe, invincible. It didn't matter where they went, be it on the road with the WWE in his bus, random hotel rooms, at his house in Chicago, Eve's house in Cali, at April's house in Union City, at Kaitlyn's house in Houston or here in their own little paradise, hidden away from the rest of the world; it didn't matter where they were, as long as they were together they were home.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Well this wraps it up for this fic! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and fav'd this fic! There may be a sequel in the works but we'll see. Be on the lookout for it. Special thanks to BrightAsNight! Your wonderfully detailed reviews always made my day. So thank you! **

**~ Cal and P2**


End file.
